


Rooftop Shenanigans

by MysteryCat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryCat/pseuds/MysteryCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi meets Nico on the school roof. NozoNico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Shenanigans

On the rooftop of Otonokizaka High sat one particular red ribboned girl. The breeze of the soft Spring air was just right for her doing. It wasn’t too hot, cold, or windy and there was no sign of rain. In her solitude, she read a manga which due to shame, she preferred to keep private from others. As secretly, Nico was a yuri fan.

Currently, she was reading about two high school girls who fell in love. Every day, they would meet on the school roof and have lunch together. Then, after school they would home and help one another with their homework. Though, recently, their carefree dynamic had changed, with the threat that one would have to transfer to America for her father’s business. Thus, meaning they would have to break up. Nico had just gotten to this part of the manga, where the jet set girl was revealing to her lover about her possible future abroad.  
> “Akemi… I’m so sorry. There’s nothing I can do to stop this,” cried the America-bound girl.

“No… please don’t. You can’t leave her!” Nico whispered to herself, as she read the passage. Nico felt a great sadness sweeping across her. Her hands gripped the page tightly as tears formed in her eyes. What did those girls do to deserve this? This was so unfair! Surely they wouldn’t break up like this? Their love was real and it was forever! But what brought Nico back to reality was a sudden buzz in her blazer pocket. It was a text from Nozomi which read:  
> Nicocchiiii!~ Where are you? Elicchi is off sick today. I’m all alone for lunch ;( xx

Nico sighed. Just as the plot was beginning to kick in, she had to stop reading. This was supposed to be her special time to sit back and read her yuri in private. Though, despite this, she didn’t want Nozomi to spend her lunch alone because she knew how lonely her friend could feel. Nico was in two minds but she knew she had to do what was best for Nozomi instead of herself. Just this once…

“I guess I can finish this later” Nico thought to herself and sighed, folding the corner of her page over as a marker, then putting the yuri into her bag. She responded to Nozomi’s text:  
> Rooftop

When the vice-president student councillor arrived, Nico was pretending to be browsing pictures of topless male idols on her on her phone. Nozomi sat herself next to the girl and laughed.

“Caught you!” she winked “Who would have ever thought I’d catch Nicocchi looking at lewd pictures of men?”

“Oh no… This is so embarrassing!” Nico replied, completely faking her shock. This was perfect. Nozomi was completely buying the whole thing “Damn,” she said and stuck her tongue out “I should be more careful next time!”

“Ohohoho,” Nozomi chuckled “To think that Nicocchi decided to spend some time alone and couldn’t even wait until she got home to do this kind of thing! Just imagine Maki’s face when I tell her…” she paused. Then turning to Nico, she narrowed her eyes mischievously. “You know… I would tell her if I actually believed you, Nicocchi. But I know you’re up to something else… I can sense it!”

“What the hell are you on about?!” Nico scowled “I just wanted to spend some time by myself. That’s all. I can be introverted, you know.”

“You know, Nicocchi… today, the cards told me you would be secretive. So, don’t think I won’t find out what you’re doing. If you were just up here browsing topless pics of men, then why would have THIS in your bag?” Nozomi quickly reached into Nico’s bag and produced a pink item which had been sticking out. This is what Nico must have *really* been doing. A wicked grin spread across the taller girl’s face. Now was her chance to embarrass her. It would be worth it, to see that girl getting flustered was always hilarious.

Nico’s heart skipped a beat. Shit… she was busted now and there was no escape. That girl could be so invasive at times. Why couldn’t she just respect other’s boundaries? Nico dreaded how Nozomi would react and if she would tell somebody. Though, Nico always had the suspicion that Nozomi also swung that way herself.

“So what if I do have that kinda stuff in my bag? It doesn’t mean I like it!” Nico cried in defence, then ran up to the purple haired girl and stole back the item from her hand. As Nico began to put the item back into her back, much to her relief, she realised that this item was not her yuri manga after all. What had been sticking out of her bag was in fact… Pocky! This moment was a blessing from god. Whatever Nico had done to deserve this, she was thanking the heavens.

“No fair, Nicocchi!” teased Nozomi, as she crept upwards towards Nico, who had her back turned to Nozomi “That’s a lie. If you didn’t like it then why was it open?”

“Fine, whatever. I lied.” Nico lied, turning her head to face Nozomi, only to be grabbed from behind

“You just didn’t wanna share, did you? That’s it.” Nozomi grinned, holding Nico by the waist, leaving her no room for escape. “Ooh, Nicocchi, you’re soooo greedy. If you don’t give me a stick, I’ll rub your breasts like there’s no tomorrow!” she threatened.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll share.” Nico sighed, handing Nozomi a stick of the sweet. Both of them ate a stick of Pocky each. But one stick of Pocky just wasn’t enough for Nozomi.

“Another!” she playfully requested.

“Ugh, another?” Nico responded, as she reluctantly looked into the box, only to find there was one stick left “I bought them, so obviously, this last one is mine.” She declared.

But Nico was too late, as before she had a chance to place the Pocky in her mouth, Nozomi had already grabbed the it and stuck it in her own. Nico was so put out by this that she joined her on the other side of the stick, as she was determined to eat her money’s worth. Both of them began to aggressively chomp their way down the stick. Nico chewed at the speed of light, while Nozomi sped on nearby. Their eyes were passionately locked as they chewed and chewed on. 

Suddenly, they reached to the middle. Both girl could feel the heat of the other’s breath, as they realised that one of them had to make a move. But who would be the one to step on forward? Nozomi blushed and broke eye contact, as she looked to the ground. Too shy? Pathetic. Nico leaned forward and bit away the remaining bit of pocky, leading for her to kiss Nozomi on the lips. Both girls knew this would happen eventually. It was a forceful kiss, as Nico didn’t know if she wanted to stop. She couldn’t actually tell. While, Nozomi was enjoying it. This wasn’t her first kiss, as she had practiced with Eli many times before.

Then, suddenly Nico withdrew from the kiss and sat up, still straddling Nozomi like nothing had happened. She raised both fists into the air and did a victory pump, flinging her arms around backwards and forwards.

“Woohoo! Nobody beats the incredible Nico-nii!” she cried in triumph “I am truly unstoppable!”

Nozomi was silent in awe of what happened. Kissing Nico had always been her dream. Though, this silence concerned Nico, as she didn’t know what the other girl was thinking.

“What do you say to that? How does it feel to be a loser?” Nico grinned.

“Ooh, I’ll tell you how it feels, Nicocchi…” Nozomi blushed “I just always knew you had it in you!”

“Yeah, well,” Nico smugly grinned, as she brushed herself up “I don’t like to lose!” Nico replied, completely misunderstanding what Nozomi meant.

“Sure you don’t.” Nico winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!~


End file.
